Saranghae Nal Sarang
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Cinta segitiga antara EunHaeBum dengan kebaikan hati Eunhyuk yang merelakan cintanya...  Don't like Don't read,YAOI Sho-ai... Main Pairing: EunHae Happy Reading! :


Saranghae Nal Sarang

A Super Junior Fanfiction©

Disclaimer : I don't own them, they're SME owned *pundung dipojokan* ToT

Pairings : EunHae,Kihae and other slight pairings.

Warning : YAOI,Sho-ai,NC (Not Clear) etc.

If don't like please don't read, for you readers

Happy Reading~! ^^

* * *

-Donghae POV-

Hmm… matahari pagi yang cerah mulai menyadarkanku dari mimpi indah yang menghiasi tidurku. Kurasakan semangat menggetarkanku jika kuingat ia, orang yang kusayangi selalu hadir dalam mimpiku.

"Hae… ayo bangun! Kau tidak mau terlambat sekolah kan?" ucap ummaku berusaha membangunkanku,dia Lee Teuk umma. Ia sosok yang sangat baik. Keluarga kami memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sama-sama lelaki dan mungkin itu menular pada saudaraku yang lain dan juga aku tentunya. Hankyung hyung,aku,dan Kyu sudah diadopsi sejak bayi oleh sepasang suami istri,Kang In dan Lee Teuk.

"Iya... iya... ummaku yang cantik..." aku segera berlari kekamar mandi,kulihat ummaku tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah selesai mandi,aku menuju keruang makan dimana appaku Kang In,Hankyung hyung,dan Kyu berada. Kulihat Kyu masih berkutat dengan PSP-nya dan tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Kyu,kenapa nggak dimakan?" tanyaku.

"Nanti,tunggu aku menang..." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah... Buat appa saja..." appa segera menarik piringnya,tapi Kyu menarik piringnya kembali dengan egoisnya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak boleh... Appa tidak kasihan pada anakmu yang imut ini ya? Kalau aku kelaparan bagaimana?" ucapnya sok imut.

"Biarkan saja... Siapa juga yang suruh kamu mainan,Kyu?" jawab appa cuek.

"Uhh..." Kyu mendengus kesal.

"Umma,aku pamit ya... Kalau terlambat cinderellaku bisa marah-marah..." ucap Hankyung hyung. Saat ini ia duduk dikelas 3 bersama dengan kekasihnya yang sudah direstui orang tua kami,Heechul.

"Ne,salam untuk Heechul ya!" balas ummaku.

"Umma,aku berangkat! Lollipopnya mana?" Lollipop? Untuk siapa?

"Itu diatas meja,untuk siapa Kyu?"

"Rahasia ummaku cantik..." ia segera beringsut pergi.

"Aku juga berangkat,umma!" seruku.

"Wah anak kita sudah besar semua ya,nah aku pergi dulu ya honey..." appaku juga pamit seraya mencium bibir ummaku terlebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya!" seru ummaku.

-Seoul Kyeong Do School-

Aku berjalan dengan semangat sambil membawa sebuket besar bunga matahari yang kubeli tadi pagi. Aku tersenyum mengingat bunga kesukaannya ini,dia bilang bunga ini mencerminkan dirinya yang ceria. Shining Eunhyuk.

"Wah... berbunga-bunga gitu ya wajahnya..." kulihat Kyu cengar-cengir kearahku. Ia memang satu tahun lebih muda dariku,tapi karena kepandaiannya ia langsung bisa naik kelas 2 tanpa harus kelas 1 dulu.

"Cih! Sungmin,kau kok betah sama orang seperti dia?" tanyaku pada pacar Kyu,Sungmin yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Haha... aku tidak tahu..." kulihat tangan kanannya menggenggam lollipop yang diberikan Kyu tadi pagi,sementara tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh evil dongsaengku.

"Sudah,pergi yuk minnie... Awas ketularan virus gilanya Donghae hyung" Sungmin terkekeh geli,dan mereka pun bergegas pergi dari hadapanku.

"Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan!" eruku. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dudukku,kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kelas. Kulihat YeWook couple sdang tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphone yang mereka kenakan berdua. Sementara di meja depan ada ZhouRy couple yang sedang bermesraan sambil nonton TV.

"Aiyo~ Annyeonghaseyo! Good morning yo everyone!" nah itu dia yang kutunggu datang juga. Kulihat ia mengganggu couple yang ada dikelasku sambil tertawa riang. Hmm… aku menyukai dia yang seperti itu.

-End of Donghae POV-

"Hello Donghae!" sapa Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum riang.

"Yo hyukkie! Hai juga Kibumie" sapa Donghae pada Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang berada dibelakang Eunhyuk.

"Donghae hari ini duduk sama Kibum ya?" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit terlihat kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku hanya sedang ingin melihat kalian berdua lebih dekat. Kau tak keberatan kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya.." jawab Donghae malas.

"Gomawo nyah,chingu!" Eunhyuk berjingkrak riang.

-Eunhyuk POV-

"Hmm... aku akan membantumu Kibumie,berusahalah bersikap baik padanya ya?" bisikku padanya. Kulihat ia mengangguk ragu.

"Fighting Kibumie~!" seruku.

Selama ini aku tahu bahwa Kibum menyukai Donghae dan sekuat mungkin aku akan membantunya,karena ia adalah sahabatku. Meskipun hatiku juga sangat sakit mengingat perasaan terpendamku pada orang yang sama. Demi sahabatku aku rela mengorbankan semuanya.

Selama jam pelajaran aku terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kibum. Kulihat Kibum masih sangat canggung padanya. Hmm... kuharap mereka bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi. Dan paling tidak Donghae bahagia bersamanya. *ampun hyung,kata-katanya... (-┌)*

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur Siwon yang hari ini sebangku denganku.

"Tidak apa-apa... Memang ada yang salah denganku Siwonnie?" aku berusaha terlihat ceria dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya matamu tidak mengatakan begitu... Kau menyukai Donghae kan? Kenapa tidak jujur saja padanya?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm... tidak,mungkin aku harus memilih antara sahabat atau cinta... Aku lebih memilih sahabat!" ucapku dengan cengiran khasku. Sekali lagi kulihat sepertinya Siwon memandangiku dengan pandangan mengasihani.

"Sudahlah Siwonnie,gwenchana yo..." aku tersenyum gembira agar ia tidak terus-menerus seperti itu padaku.

-End of Eunhyuk POV-

Ting... tong... ting... tong...

Bel isteahat telah berbunyi dan murid-murid disekolah itu pun berhamburan.

"Hyukkie! apa kau mau makan siang denganku?" ajak Donghae.

"Mian, Hae... Aku sedang tidak lapar dan aku ingin ke suatu tempat dulu... Kau pergi dengan Kibum saja ya... Annyeong Hae!" seru Eunhyuk sambil berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

'Kenapa Kibum lagi? Aku rasa ia sengaja menghindariku...' batin Donghae kesal. Kebetulan Kibum berada didekatnya,ia pun segera menanyakannya pada Kibum.

"Kibum-ah,kenapa Eunhyuk tidak mau makan bersama kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu,mungkin dia ada sedikit urusan... Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Kibum gugup.

"Hmm... baiklah..." jawab Donghae.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk pergi kesebuah tempat rahasianya,yaitu danau dekat sekolah. Ia pun duduk disebuah bangku didekat sebuah pohon yang sedang gugur. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas origami dan sebuah pena.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Huft... aku suka mengeluarkan keluh kesahku di tempat ini,tempt dimana aku dapat menangis,tertawa,marag,dan merenung sendirian.

Aku selalu menuliskan sesuatu dikertas origami,melipatnya menjadi merpati origami dan menghanyutkannya di danau ini. 'Charming Sunset and Star Lake' begitulah aku namakan danau ini,karena danau ini tenang dan kita dapat melihat matahari senja terbenam serta ribuan bintang dimalam hari.

'Aku mencintai seseorang bernama Lee Donghae dan kuharap ia menemukan kebahagiaannya walau bukan denganku...'

Aku melipatnya perlahan dan akhirnya menghanyutkannya di danau. Tanpa sadar air mata yang sengaja kutahan mengalir diwajahku.

"Hmm... Mianhae Donghae,karena aku menyukaimu... Untuk beberapa menit ini biarkanlah aku mencintaimu..."

Setelah aku tenang,aku bergegas masuk kekelas. Teman-temanku terlihat sangat panik ketika melihat mata sembabku dan keadaanku yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"Hyukkie-ah gwenchana? Kau baik-baik saja? Matamu sembab sekali..." ucap Donghae khawatir padaku. Aku menepis lembut tangannya yang hendak menyentuh wajahku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok,swear..." aku mengacungkan 2 jariku dan berusaha tertawa riang. Kulihat Kibum melirikku cemas,lalu aku mengisyaratkan padanya 'gwenchana yo'. Guru yang baru hadir itu menyelamatkanku dari berbagai macam pertanyaan dari teman-temanku.

~ Saat Pulang Sekolah ~

"Hyukkie mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hmm... tapi tunggu sebentar ya..." jawabku. Lalau sesaat kemudian Kibum menghampiri kami,sesuai rencanaku.

"Maaf Donghae-ssi,bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Kibum,sepertinya ia masih malu.

"Kayaknya aku gak boleh ikut campur ya... Hehe... silakan berbicara..." aku beranjak meninggalkan mereka dan sembunyi dibalik gedung sambil mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Donghae-ssi... Saranghae... Aku menyukaimu..." rasa sakit kembali menelusup ke dadaku yang membuatku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan tidak lagi mendengarkan mereka.

'Semoga kalian bahagia Kibumie,Donghae...' gumamku sambil melangkah pergi. Satu-satunya tempat tujuanku adalah danauku,tempatku bisa mencurahkan segala isi hatiku.

"AAARGH!" aku menjerit dan juga menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku mengeluatkan kertas origami dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Teringat sebuah lirik lagu yang mungkin dapat mendeskripsikan hatiku saat ini.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Aku kembali menghanyutkannya,entah sudah berapa kali kuhanyutkan perasaanku disini. Aku tak berharap kau mendengarku atau melihatku seperti ini,sama sekali bukan diriku. Aku menangis,air mataku mengalir deras. Kurapatkan kedua kakiku dan memeluknya. Meringkuk sendirian ditengah suasana musim gugur sore hari. Bagaimana aku mengakhiri semua ini?

-End of Eunhyuk POV-

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Kibum-ah,tapi aku mencintai orang lain saat ini... Maaf ya..." ucap Donghae.

"Hmm... aku mengerti,aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku... Baiklah,aku akan berdoa kau bisa menggapai cintamu Donghae-ssi..." Kibum tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kuharap begitu..." terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah karena ia telah menyakiti hati Kibum.

"Tunggu,dimana Eunhyuk?" saat sadar bahwa Eunhyuk tidak berada disekitarnya,ia pun mulai panik dan mencarinya disekeliling sekolah.

"Hei Donghae! Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hankyung yang akan pulang bersama Heechul.

"Nanti hyung! Aku ada urusan sebentar..." serunya cepat. Hankyung hanya menatap Heechul yang mulai mengangkat bahunya.

"Hei hyung! Tidak pulang?"tanya Kyu yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Anieyo! Bilang umma aku pulang terlambat!" seru Donghae.

"Oh ya sudah..." ucapnya seraya merangkul Sungmin.

Saat mulai putus asa,ia melihat siluet Eunhyuk di tepi danau yang sedang meringkuk. Perlahan ia mendekatinya dan ternyata itu memang Eunhyuk,tetapi suatu pemandangan aneh,ia menangis.

"Hyukkie" panggil Donghae. Buru-buru Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya dan memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Hae,kenapa ada disini bukankah tadi bersama Kibum?" tanyanya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa menangis? Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Donghae curiga.

"Ah tidak apa-apa,hanya kemasukan debu..." alasan yang tidak rasional.

"Bohong..." bantah Donghae.

"Tidak... Aku lelah,aku pulang ya..." Eunhyuk beranjak pergi,namun tangannya digenggam erat oleh Donghae. Hanya dengan satu tarikan penuh dari Donghae,Eunhyuk jatuh di pelukannya.

"A-ah..." Eunhyuk mencoba memberontak,tapi tenaga Donghae lebih kuat darinya.

"Kenapa mencoba menjodohkanku dengan Kibum?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya.

"Mi-mianhamnida... Ia sahabatku dan sudah lama menyukaimu... Aku hanya ingin membuatmu dan dia bahagia..." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya dan kebahagiaanku bukan dia..." Donghae mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk dan kemudian mencium bibirnya. Eunhyuk tidak memberontak sedikitpun,malah mempersilakan Donghae menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Ukh..." Eunhyuk mulai menangis lagi dan kali ini memeluk Donghae.

"Ini untukmu... Saranghae Eunhyuk..." Donghae mengeluarkan bunga matahari dari tasnya.

"Gomapta... Saranghae yo Donghae-ah" Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk dan berjalan pulang bersama.

"Jadi Kibum gimana nih?" tanya Eunhyuk yang keceriaannya telah kembali.

"Sudah,nanti aku jodohkan dengan Siwon saja... Dia pernah bilang kalau dia suka sama Kibum kok..." ujar Donghae santai.

"Ooh... berarti aku nyakitin Siwon dong kemarin... Gyaaa!" seru Eunhyuk panik.

"Iya,babo..." Donghae menjitak pelan kepala Eunhyuk seraya merangkulnya.

"Ish... gak jadi deh,pergi sana..." usir Eunhyuk sambil merengut dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Oh ya sudah.. aku pergi deh..." ucap Donghae.

"E-eh jangan! jangan!" Eunhyuk mengejar Donghae yang sudah jauh didepannya.

FIN

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~! Gimana ceritaku? Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus,soalnya aku lagi dalam kondisi gak enak. Alias lagi perang sama Anti SJ. Tolong untuk Ever Lasting Friend jaga ya ke ELFannya sama SuJu,soalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak yg keluar dari fandom suju dengan alasan "Aku bukan ELF lagi" sdih sekali... ;(

Oke fanfict ini spesial untuk ELF yang masih setia dengan SuJu, untuk unnie-unnie favoritku Park Young Rin,lee sunmiina,Hideyuki Miyata D'Kathleen,and Kim Tae Na unnie... Gomawo yo atas review dan fanfictnya yg bagus-bagus... :)

Akhir kata,yang udah baca review dong... Itu sebagai penghargaan untuk author yang udah nulis ceritanya... ya?

for the REVIEW gomawo yo... kritik,saran,flame are allow... ^.^


End file.
